


Wolf Shack

by TheaNishimori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad ficlet inspired by a photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Shack

[Photo that inspired this ficlet.](http://suensyan.deviantart.com/art/29-4-2014-Evening-at-the-3rd-Floor-451055788)

Teddy Lupin had put off visiting the other domicile left to him in his father’s will, not sure he would like what he found. He was right to have waited until he had graduated from Hogwarts. The shack (it could hardly be called a house) had been converted from the remains of a factory and the vegetation had been allowed to grow over it, almost obscuring it from sight. This was where his father had retreated to every month before the full moon, where he had spent long and lonely hours in self-imposed confinement. The dog door was too small for a werewolf to enter by; Teddy realized it must have been made for his father’s friend Sirius to visit during his brief time out of captivity. The cobwebs growing in the corners only reminded him of his many losses. Teddy left before sundown, vowing never to return again. 


End file.
